


Chien VS Araignée

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: « Kanda, j'ai tué mon chien ». Le Japonais n'en revenait pas... Allen ? Le gentil Allen, tuer Timcanpy, leur labrador ? Kanda avait-il changé de dimension ou devait-il se rendre à l'asile le plus proche ?





	Chien VS Araignée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takkaori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/gifts).



Tout avait commencé simplement. Réellement simplement. D'une manière si simple que c'en était risible. Un téléphone portable qui vibre, un clignotement indiquant la présence d'un nouveau SMS, un SMS pour le moins clair et concis :

De 'Moyashi', 16H36

« Kanda, j'ai tué mon chien ».

Le Japonais n'en revenait pas... Allen ? Le gentil Allen, tuer Timcanpy, leur labrador ? Kanda avait-il changé de dimension ou devait-il se rendre à l'asile le plus proche ?

Il ne comprenait pas. C'était tout simplement insensé. Son petit-ami, Allen Walker, pouvait être chiant. Ça lui arrivait – bien trop souvent au goût de l'Asiatique. Il pouvait être violent, aussi, notamment quand il décidait de tirer la queue de cheval de son compagnon pour l'embêter. Il pouvait être bruyant également... non. Il l'était souvent, bruyant, à tel point que Kanda se demandait parfois si le blandin ne cherchait pas à concurrencer Lavi Bookman, son meilleur ami tout aussi  _bruyant_. Mais meurtrier... sérieusement ?

C'était impossible. Clairement  _impossible_. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec le blandin ! Mais il connaissait ses limites (en conneries)... du moins, il aimait se dire qu'il les connaissait.

Loin d'être réellement inquiet – il n'avait jamais aimé Timcanpy, cette boule de poils trop  _jaune_ , trop  _bruyante_ , trop  _grosse_ , trop  _salissante_ , trop  _baveuse_ , qui aimait manger les mégots des cigarettes du père de son amant ou d'autres choses plus ou moins comestibles – il approcha son téléphone portable de son visage pour fixer le message que lui avait envoyé son amant. Il avait mal lu, c'était la seule possibilité qui pourrait expliqué qu'il ait lu  _ça_.

...mais non. Il avait bel et bien lu.  _« Kanda, j'ai tué mon chien »_ , quelques mots, message incroyablement concis. Ni smiley pleurant, ni appel téléphonique par lequel il aurait pu entendre geindre le plus jeune, ni... rien. Le calme plat. Seulement ces quelques mots qui lui faisait bêtement part de la mort du chien. De celui de l'Anglais et peut-être de celui de Kanda, par extension, car même s'il n'aimait pas cette boule de poil puante, il l'avait acceptée lorsque son amant s'était installé avec lui, dans son appartement.  _Leur_  appartement.

Bon. En vérité, il s'inquiétait. Pour la santé mentale du blandin, d'abord, mais aussi un peu pour le chien. Aussi puant et détestable soit-il, il ne méritait pas de mourir dans l'indifférence de son maître.

Le Japonais grogna et appuya sur une touche de son téléphone portable afin d'appeler son compagnon. Au premier appel, Allen ne répondit pas. Cela ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude du kendoka.

« Un problème ? » questionna son ami, Marie, à ses côtés.

Une heure plus tôt, Kanda avait quitté son appartement, y laissant son amant et leur chien  _puant_   _et_   _bruyant_. Marie lui avait demandé le matin-même s'ils pourraient se voir, souhaitant parler avec celui qu'il considérait comme son plus proche ami de son problème actuel, à savoir trouver une idée relativement originale de demander en mariage Miranda, sa compagne depuis plusieurs années. Kanda avait été surpris que son ami lui demande une telle chose mais le chauve lui avait appris qu'il avait déjà demandé à Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Tyki et Road. Le premier avait proposé qu'il mette la bague dans un gâteau – mais connaissant Miranda, elle risquerait de s'étouffer. Lavi avait proposé un rendez-vous dans une chambre d'hôtel et lui avait suggéré d'apporter quelques fouets – chose que Marie n'avait pas forcément apprécié, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport entre une demande en mariage romantique et une chambre d'hôte, quels que soient les objets l'accompagnant. Lenalee, quant à elle, était partie dans pleins – trop – d'idées, de telle sorte que l'aveugle s'était très vite retrouvé aveuglé – puisque cela peut paraître méchant, préférons le terme « écroulé » – par les propositions plus ou moins farfelues et irréalisables de la jeune femme. Tyki, lui, l'avait écouté, une bière à la main, enchaînant cigarettes sur cigarettes, l'air d'avoir passé plusieurs nuits blanches et... quand le chauve lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait, le Portugais avait simplement répondu par un « Démerde-toi, je m'en fous. » Road, quant à elle... eh bien, Marie avait réellement regretté de lui avait posé une telle question. La Portugaise était particulièrement effrayante. Il en ferait des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Quoi qu'il en soit, seul Kanda restait... Kanda et son comportement... eh bien, kandesque. Mais contrairement à ce que certains auraient pu penser, le Japonais lui avait donné une vraie réponse, lui avait dit de rester naturel et simple et avait souligné que l'Allemande préférerait sans doute rester chez eux et que cette demande ne devait pas être publique.

Puis, le kendoka avait reçu un SMS, le coupant dans leur discussion. Marie, alors inquiet par le silence soudain de son ami, lui avait demandé s'il y avait le moindre problème... ce à quoi son camarade ne répondit que par un :

« Je crois que ça y est, c'est arrivé. L'autre abruti a pété son câble.

-Comment ça ?

-Il me dit qu'il a tué Tim'.

-Ça doit être une blague ! Je veux dire... c'est Allen.

-Ouais.  _C'est_   _Allen_ , » répondit sèchement le Japonais, levant les yeux au ciel.

Inquiet, le brun réitéra sa tentative. Encore une fois, le blandin ne répondit pas. L'homme se leva, attrapa ses affaires, adressa un rapide  _au_   _revoir_  à son ami et sortit du café dans lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge en ce dimanche pluvieux. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il marchait à pas rapides, il essaya à nouveau de joindre son petit-ami. Cette fois-ci, l'Anglais décrocha :

« Kanda ? » questionna-t-il, d'une voix vraisemblablement distraite.

« Moyashi ! » grinça le Japonais, au comble de l'inquiétude et de l'agacement – ce qui était, soyons d'accord, un mélange particulièrement explosif. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme connerie ?! Tu as tué le chien ?!

-Oui, » répondit simplement l'autre en riant.

Oui. En riant. EN RIANT. Dire que l'Asiatique était choqué aurait été un euphémisme.

« Mais ta fumé ou quoi ?!

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, bakanda !

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, à la fin ?! »

Un soupir lui répondit, l'agaçant d'autant plus. Le brun tourna dans une ruelle à sa droite, se mettant presque à courir. Il sentait que son amant avait fait une réelle bêtise et l'entendre prendre ce ton détaché – amusé même ! - le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Bah je l'ai tué ! Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

-Mais  _comment_?

-Eh bien, il y avait du feu et je l'ai confondu avec une araignée. »

Feu. Araignée.

« QUOI ? »

Un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre, mais le kendoka n'en avait que faire d'avoir blessé le tympan de son compagnon. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas... du feu ? Y avait-il eu un incendie ? Leur appartement... toutes leurs affaires avaient-elles été réduites en cendres ? Et... une  _araignée_?! Quel était le  _putain_  de rapport ?!

« Mais bordel ! Comment as-tu pu le confondre avec une foutue araignée ?!

-Eh ! » s'insurgea le plus jeune au bout du fil. « Avec les flammes, je ne voyais rien ! Je savais qu'il y avait une grosse araignée, mon chien a fait du bruit, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que c'était l'autre bestiole, et je l'ai poignardé.

-...poignardé ?! MAIS TU ES CINGLÉ, SALETÉ DE MOYASHI ?

-OH ! » répliqua Allen dans un cri. « CE N'EST PAS LA FIN DU MONDE ALORS CALME-TOI !

-MAIS JE SUIS CALME !

-NON, TU NE L'ES PAS !

-JE TE DIS QUE SI ! »

Un silence suivit son cri. Il était presque rentré chez lui : au loin, il voyait l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait leur appartement. Aucune flamme, aucun incendie, rien. Le Japonais ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

« Bon, écoute bakanda, » reprit la voix d'Allen, dans un soupir fatigué. « Je vais raccrocher car là tu me les casses.

-JE TE LES CA-... »

Le brun se tut. Déjà, les tonalités signalant la fin de l'appel résonnaient à ses oreilles.  _L'abruti de_   _nabot_  venait de lui raccrocher au nez... !

Au comble de l'énervement, le Japonais accéléra l'allure, réduisant en un rien de temps la distance qui le séparait de l'immeuble. Durant ce laps de temps, la pluie devint torrentielle et ce fut un Japonais trempé qui entra dans le bâtiment, éreinté. Il se rua sur l'ascenseur... en panne.

« EN PANNE ? C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?

-Oh, Kanda ! » se fit entendre une voix bien particulière. Celle de Chao Jî Han, un Chinois que le Japonais n'appréciait vraiment pas. En effet, l'autre Asiatique détestait Allen et avait toujours passé son temps à coller le kendoka. À plusieurs reprises, l'Anglais avait craché à son petit-ami que le Chinois le draguait ouvertement et, bien que le brun aux cheveux longs ait d'abord nié cette possibilité, il avait bien dû l'admettre lorsque l'autre avait commencé à lui peloter les fesses. Oh, ne croyez pas que le brun asocial s'était laissé faire... loin de là ! Il avait envoyé le Chinois à l'hôpital, mais rien à faire. L'autre restait toujours pareil à une moule, souhaitant absolument s'accrocher au rocher qu'était le Japonais. Mais ce jour-là... non. Déjà qu'il n'acceptait plus de se trouver à moins de vingt mètres du Chinois, mais là... il n'avait pas le temps. Vraiment pas le temps.

« OH PUTAIN, CHAO JÎ ! » s'écria-t-il, la colère transparaissant de son corps tout entier « VA NIQUER LES VIEILLES TAUPES !

-... quoi ?! »

Le Japonais ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et se rua sur les escaliers. Dix étages à monter, ce n'était pas la mort... !

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que, trempé et essoufflé, Yû Kanda arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Il grogna en cherchant les clés dans ses poches et, une fois qu'il les eut trouvées, inséra dans la serrure celle qui convenait. Bientôt, il fut entré dans son appartement... plongé dans la nuit. De plus en plus inquiet, il chercha l'interrupteur, et la lumière fut... pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Timcanpy. Labrador bel et bien vivant. L'animal le fixait silencieusement, attendant quelque chose qui échappait au Japonais – il n'avait jamais parlé le chien, il n'y était pour rien, lui !

Kanda ne comprenait plus rien... le chien n'était-il pas censé être mort ? Mais alors... pourquoi cette foutue boule puante était-elle  _encore_  là ?

Au loin, il entendit son  _stupide_  petit-ami se mettre à chanter :

« Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal ! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal ! »

Oh... le Japonais connaissait cette chanson. Il la connaissait très bien. Très très très bien, même.

« MOYASHI ! »

Aussitôt, le chant s'arrêta. Il put même entendre le petit cri surpris de son amant qui ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à entendre la  _douce_  voix de son compagnon de sitôt...

Il ne fallut que quelques pas au brun pour arriver dans le salon et trouver son punk de petit-ami aux cheveux décolorés, avec tous ses piercings, assis en tailleur devant la télévision et la XBOX allumées. Sur l'écran, il reconnaissait un Khajiit et les décors d'un jeu particulier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :  _Skyrim_. Face au blandin, deux paquets de chips gisaient sur le sol, à moitié vides. Face à ce joyeux bordel, l'Asiatique était à deux doigts de  _réellement_  s'énerver.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?! » aboya-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

L'Anglais se passa nerveusement la langue sur le bout des lèvres, attrapa la télécommande et baissa le son de son jeu.

« T'expliquer ? » répéta l'autre, l'air idiot.

Kanda se retint de toutes ses forces : il ne devait pas tuer son petit-ami. Il devait rester calme. Caaaalme !

« TON CHIEN ! » cria-t-il, n'en pouvant plus.

Allen haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre les paroles de son compagnon. Puis, un éclair de compréhension sembla luire au fond de ses yeux d'argent. Un sourire moqueur vint étirer ses zygomatiques.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es inquiété pour Meeko... ? »

Il blaguait. Forcément, c'était une blague.

« Attends... » siffla le Japonais, sa fureur glaçant l'atmosphère de la pièce, faisant gémir Timcanpy qui, derrière lui, semblait parfaitement capable de flairer le danger, contrairement au suicidaire qu'était Allen Walker qui continuait d'afficher  _ce_  sourire. « Tu parles de Meeko... le chien de ce foutu jeu ?

-Bah oui, » répondit le blandin en haussant les épaules. « C'est évident, non ? Enfin, Kanda ! Je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça s'il s'était agit de Timcanpy ! »

Le Japonais ne se retint pas plus longtemps : il sauta sur son petit-ami, les bras en avant, dans la ferme intention d'étrangler le plus jeune. Étrangement, les voisin appelèrent la police et, quelques minutes plus tard, des hommes en uniforme firent irruption dans l'appartement du couple. Il n'y eut aucune poursuite judiciaire. En revanche, Kanda avait démoli la XBOX et la télévision – il n'en avait que faire puisque lui-même préférait lire et jardiner – afin d'empêcher son petit-ami de lui refaire une telle frayeur. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que le blandin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, à savoir un ordinateur. Et un jeu PC Skyrim.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines... !

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> -Pour le « nique les vieilles taupes », c'est un délire que j'ai avec Takkaori... elle a insisté pour que je le mette xD  
> -Ensuite, les paroles de la chanson sont celles du début de « Dragonborn », chanson phare de Skyrim (je la chante souvent à tue-tête mais je ne pense pas que mon accent soit super xD), vous pouvez l'écouter :')  
> -Les Khajiits, quant à eux, sont des hybrides hommes-chats de Skyrim, ayant des facilités pour le vol xD  
> -« zygomatiques » : rien que pour toi Takkaori xD  
> -Meeko est vraiment un chien dans Skyrim xD Dernièrement il me fait plus chier qu'autre chose mais je le garde puisque j'en ai déjà paumé pas mal, de chiens...
> 
> Sinon, je vais vous raconter le pourquoi du comment de ce truc... je jouais tranquillement sur Skyrim (en fait Meeko passait son temps à mourir et ça m'a saoulé) et à un moment j'ai envoyé un message à Takkaori : « J'ai tué mon chien ». La pauvre a flippé mais lorsqu'elle a compris ce que c'était elle s'est bien foutue de moi et m'a demandé d'écrire un truc sur ça XD et... voilà chose faite xD


End file.
